


A is A: By the Light of the Moon

by Flyboy254



Series: A Is A [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyboy254/pseuds/Flyboy254
Summary: Traveling to an alternate Tokyo undercover, SG-1 and Team Avatar find themselves making a new discovery on the edge of Clark's Laws.





	A is A: By the Light of the Moon

**By the Light of the Moon**

 

“U-381-G appears to have sent us to an alternate version of Tokyo.” Gen. Hammond let the photos from the MALP get passed around before continuing. “Analysis has put it in the location in the Azabu district of Minato-ku.”

 

“That’s incredible,” Asami said, looking up from the pictures. “You got all that from these pictures alone?”

 

“Tokyo is a popular location for American military personnel stationed in Japan to visit.” Hammond smiled as he flipped through his own folder. “We thought this was our first calm universe, a location without any advanced technologies or magical abilities. Until we saw these three images.”

 

Everyone turned their pages and saw the pictures. A group of girls atop an apartment block, fighting with a creature heavily out of focus. One had fire shooting out of her hands, another lightning. Korra looked up. “Those aren’t any bending styles I’ve ever seen before, and I’ve seen’em all sir.”

 

“Precisely why your next mission is to this universe. It may be possible that these girls have learned other methods of harnessing-”

 

“Why are they dressed like this?”

 

Everyone looked at Carter. “Sorry, but do you see how they’re dressed? I mean that can’t be practical.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know,” O’Neill said. “Any woman who can look like that and kick ass can’t be all bad.” The three women in the room sent withering glares at O’Neill. “Of course, that is an absolutely sexist opinion and has nothing to do with the mission we are hopefully setting out on very soon?”

 

Hammond nodded. “You leave in twenty-four hours. The MALP entered a relatively secluded area of the town, you should be able to send it back easily. Dismissed.”

 

The teams went their ways, Korra going to the gym with Teal’c. A few airmen were down there as well, sparring with members of GDI’s Dead Six. Parker looked over from his match. “Hey, they sending us on any missions yet? I’m getting tired of just working over these overpaid security guards.” The airman glared at Parker. “What, I’m not wrong.”

 

“Gen. Hammond is still attempting to convince Sen. Kinsey that the program has now borne fruit,” Teal’c said, donning some boxing gear. “The senator has now become convinced that the presence of so many alternate universes and their knowledge of the SGC is a threat.”

 

Parker waved off the airman, focusing on talking with Teal’c and Korra. “Please, what would a gasbag like that know about threats? Guy probably played tennis through Vietnam.”

 

“Hey, yeah, keep talking about things I have no idea about.” Korra shook her head, putting on her own gear. “So, adjusting okay?”

 

“Not really,” Parker said. “I mean jeez, why does everything look so different? I feel like some kind of comic character every time I look in the mirror.”

 

“Same,” Korra said, touching her arms. “I mean I know I’m still me, but it just looks so weird.”

 

“Maj. Carter believes it has to do with our mental processing of being in a dimension with differing physical properties than our own,” Teal’c said. “She believes it is our minds processing the new information to the best of its abilities.”

 

Parker chuckled. “Great, so we’re literally driving ourselves crazy every time we go through that quantum mirror thing. How about we all start drinking drain cleaner next, sounds a lot faster to me.”

 

Korra started wrapping her hands. “Well at least your commanders don’t mind you doing this. Pres. Raiko keeps telling me that the avatar should be focused on staying in the United Republic, not running around in other dimensions. He says that if I want to be here, I need to start bringing something worthwhile back to Republic City.”

 

Teal’c slid on his gloves. “A is A.”

 

“Yeah, remind me to ask Daniel what exactly that means.” Korra punched her gloves together. “Okay, I’m ready.”

 

Teal’c immediately swung at Korra.

 

* * *

 

The teams stood in front of the mirror, the gate dialing up for the new universe. Instead of the more typical fatigues, SG-1 and Team Avatar were all dressed in street clothes. All of them carried press credentials, Korra and Bolin carrying several bags of cameras. Gen. Hammond walked up as O’Neill made sure the holster inside his jacket was strapped in tight. “Colonel I don’t think I can emphasize enough the need for secrecy. This is the first time we’ve fully encountered a dimension so much like our own without finding a trace of another alternate SGC. We should try our best to avoid creating a diplomatic incident for any United States on that world as well.”

 

“Right sir, no need to worry.” O’Neill slid two magazines into pockets on the holster. “We’ll only destroy half the city, promise.” Hammond didn’t smile. “Everyone ready?”

 

“All set sir,” Carter said, checking everyone’s holsters one more time. “Everyone still have their yen?” Everyone nodded. “Okay, we’re ready to go sir.”

 

“Then good luck all of you.” Hammond stepped back as the gate opened, and SG-1 led the way in.

 

Rushing out on the other side, O’Neill saw the MALP still waiting like a loyal pet. Walking over to tap the return lacrima, he heard the others step in behind him. “Okay, how do we look?”

 

“Well our eyes take up about a third of our faces,” Bolin said, staring at his brother. “Seriously, how is this supposed to work biologically?”

 

“Everything still feels normal sir,” Carter said. “What’s your plan?”

 

“Daniel, you know Japanese right?”

 

“A little,” Daniel said. “It’s rusty but I think I can make do.”

 

“You and Carter head out ahead of us, see if you can’t find a place for us to stay and get something to eat. This one might take a while.” Adjusting his holster again, O’Neill pointed across the street. “Korra, Asami, you both head…Actually, Korra and Mako head out first. Teal’c, Asami, you go next. Bolin and I will head up the rear.”

 

Korra’s team looked at each other, but said nothing as they did as O’Neill told them. Timing out the spacing, O’Neill nodded. “Okay Mako, let’s get going-“ O’Neill felt something collide with his body. Looking down, he saw a young girl looking up at him. She quickly jumped away and started what O’Neill thought was apologizing. “Whoa, whoa now! Easy kid, s’alright.” His smile seemed to calm the girl, and with a bow she was on her way. “Geez, what was with that kid? Did you see her hair?”

 

Bolin shrugged. “I’m friends with a family that shaves their hair and tattoos their bodies as a ritual, crazy hair isn’t exactly enough to make me look twice.” O’Neill silently agreed.

 

Usagi ran into the alley, shaking off the run into the Americans. It was unusual to see tourists, but that wasn’t her biggest concern. Panting, she saw the girls already waiting. Ami had her palm computer out, scanning for the energy she said she’d detected earlier. “Well it’s about time,” Rei scolded. “What happened, did you have trouble finding your way out from under your sheets?”

 

“I had to rush my breakfast you jerk.” Usagi couldn’t help sounding a little pathetic with that one. “I’d like to see you run on an empty stomach.”

 

“It’s your head that’s empty dummy,” Rei said. “Ami said this was important, and you took this long to get here.”

 

“Well she’s here now,” Makoto said, trying to bring the tempers down again. “Ami, what do you think it is?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Ami said, tapping away as she knelt in the middle of the alley. “It isn’t like any signature we’ve ever seen before. Plus there’s no trace of anyone being endangered by this so I don’t think we have to worry about this right now.”

 

Mina thought for a second. “We should still keep an eye on this alley. We should walk by again after school to make sure nothing changed.”

 

“Aw, do we have to go to school?” Usagi tried to act innocent. “I mean doesn’t something like this mean it’s more important to handle this instead?”

 

Makoto grabbed Usagi’s collar and started dragging the blonde off.

 

Daniel browsed the newspapers inside a corner store, grabbing one and holding it up to Carter. “Sam, is there a precedent for being ahead of another universe?”

 

Carter thought for a minute. “It’s possible. There’s no reason another universe can’t develop at a slower pace or even after another one already exists. I mean we’re literally piecing everything together as we go in regards to the physics behind alternate universes for the first time. CalTech and MIT are still arguing who gets the rights to study our data.”

 

“Good, because according to this the year is 1993.”

 

Carter looked over, seeing that it was indeed 1993. “Is this world any different?”

 

Daniel shook his head. “According to the international section the world is watching the new presidency of Bill Clinton with expectations on what life will be like without the Soviet Union.”

 

“That doesn’t make sense,” Carter said. “If that’s the case how are we not experiencing E.C.F.? I mean I was alive now, I was teaching at the academy.”

 

“Could it be due to the fact that you’re self in this reality is too far away?”

 

Carter shrugged. “Possible, but let’s not stay around too long. It didn’t look good for Dr. Carter when she was in our reality.”

 

“Agreed.” Paying for the paper Daniel and Carter walked back out to see Korra and Mako heading towards them. “Do we really need to stay separate during this? I mean it feels kinda silly.”

 

“Yeah, I was thinking that too.” Carter started walking over to the pair. “Hey, we figured out how close this dimension is to ours. So far it looks like it’s roughly eight years behind ours, no sign of anything too different socially or politically.”

 

Daniel held up a hand. “Not quite,” he said, holding the paper out. “Headline reads, ‘Sailor Soldiers Defeat Mysterious Criminals: Several Young Women Saved’. Looks like they know something’s going on here.”

 

“Speaking of something going on, is there a reason O’Neill wanted us all split up?” Korra jerked a thumb back to the alley. “I mean I’d trust him but then he stopped when he got to Asami and I and just changed his mind like that.”

 

“Actually it’s weird for us too, normally we try to stay in contact at all times.” Carter shook her head. “We’ll worry about that when we find a place to stay, I think we can risk actually walking in a group for now.”

 

Mako pointed across the street. “Hey, that looks like a hotel. Is it cheap?”

 

Daniel blushed. “Uh, I don’t think you want to stay in a hotel like that.”

 

Korra shook her head. “Why not?”

 

Daniel adjusted his glasses. “Because they bill by the hour.”

 

Safely finding a more respectable (and less awkward) hotel to stay in, O’Neill laid a map of the area out on the bed in his and Teal’c room. “Cash money, never fails. So we’ll start in a roughly one-K circle around the hotel. Teal’c, you stay here. If something happens we’ll come get you.” Teal’c raised an eyebrow. “Let’s face it buddy, you kinda stick out around here. Korra, you too. If something happens we can’t have our heavy hitters out first thing.”

 

“Carter, you and Asami head out tomorrow to the North, Daniel and Mako will move South. Bolin and I will move to the East and we’ll all circle around to the West. We’ll find places to eat, bars to get information from, and plan out from there. Just remember, the threat of Godzilla attack is ever present.” The benders gave a blank look. “Teal’c, we need to work on this with them.”

 

Bolin looked outside. “C’mon colonel, I can smell the noodle shops even with the windows closed. Can’t we just go out for a little bit?”

 

“Sure, if you want to run straight into a bunch of lunatics in ridiculous outfits throwing lightning bolts at each other.” O’Neill paused. “It has just struck me that this is my life now.”

 

“Jack’s right, we still need to adjust to this world’s day/night cycle.” Stretching out, Daniel went for the door. Back in their rooms, Korra and Asami getting ready for bed.

 

“Is it still bugging you too?”

 

Asami looked over as she brushed out her hair. “The fact that O’Neill stopped when he was about to send us out together? Yeah, it is.” The CEO shook her head as she left the bathroom. “I’ve been watching the news in their world when we’re there. Apparently if you love someone the same sex as you a lot of people think you’re some kind of freak.”

 

Korra groaned, falling back on the bed. “Great, now we have another secret to keep.”

 

“They have a lot of secrets don’t they.” Asami pulled the covers back. “I keep thinking that if they just revealed so much of what they’ve found that they could change their whole world. I’ve seen what they have on their news. Mass famines, diseases outpacing cures, pollution destroying the ecosystem. Their world’s a mess.”

 

Korra laid down on the bed. “Well, the avatar keeps balance. Maybe coming along was the right move after all.”

 

Asami slid under the covers next to Korra. “Well whatever happens we’ll do it together.” Giving Korra a quick kiss, Asami smiled and went for the light.

 

The masked man in the tuxedo watched as the lights in the four hotel rooms slowly went out. “Who are you all?”

 

Artemis and Luna prowled the alley beside the same hotel, looking around anxiously. “You’re sure that the sensors tracked the energy signatures to this place?”

 

Artemis nodded. “I don’t think I could’ve made any more exhaustive a search. The question is what made this energy. This wasn’t from the Dark Kingdom, this was unlike anything we’ve ever seen before.”

 

“Well we have to at least stake this area out,” Luna said, leaping atop a trash can. “The girls have a test to focus on tomorrow after all.”

 

* * *

 

Queen Beryl watched as Zoisite approached her throne. “My queen, I have found new sources of energy. Beings who have come from an unknown portal with such powerful energies that we would be foolish to not try to gain it for ourselves.”

 

Beryl kept herself from speaking too rashly, Zoisite’s recent failures were becoming a nuisance. “And what do you believe should be your plan Zoisite? Simply take them and drain their energy? Kunzite thought the same thing was our path to victory.”

 

“These energies are not just that of one human,” Zoisite said, bringing up an aerial image of Tokyo. A bright blinking mark sat over a small hotel. “As you can see, that much energy alone would be able to give us a clear victory over the Sailor Scouts.”

 

Beryl smiled. “Very well then. You may stop seeking the crystals for now Zoisite, and bring me that energy. Or else suffer the same fate as Jadeite and Nephrite.”

 

Zoisite bowed. “Without delay, my queen.”

 

* * *

 

The team was up early, Daniel translating to get them breakfast at a local café. They were looking over some of the picture from the MALP of the women that had been sighted. O’Neill paused as he devoured an omelet. “So, what can we tell about them?”

 

Korra grinned. “Aside from the fact that they have pretty sweet legs?” O’Neill nearly choked on his food.

 

“Well this one has pretty distinctive hair it looks like,” Daniel said, ignoring the pieces of eggs landing about the table. “I mean that’s not exactly a style I’ve ever seen before.”

 

“She must be popular,” Bolin said, happily drinking a glass of chocolate milk. “O’Neill and I ran into a girl with her hair done just like that.”

 

Carter scanned the café. “So why isn’t anyone else? If these things are public knowledge where are the effects of it?”

 

“Well we’re reporters, aren’t we?” O’Neill took out a notepad. “Let’s interview. Daniel, you want to ask our waitress when she gets back?”

 

Daniel nodded. As the young woman walked back to check on the group Daniel held up his press credentials and started talking. The woman started to nod emphatically. “She says she knows about the girls, she even saw them.”

 

“Well ask her who they are maybe?”

 

Daniel asked. The woman started to explain, smiling brightly as she went on. “She says they’re called the Sailor Scouts, the…” Daniel asked the waitress another question. “The pretty soldiers of love and justice.”

 

Asami leaned over. “Seriously, what are they.”

 

Daniel asked again. “She says that they first appeared about two years ago, the first was a Sailor V. Ever since then people have been reporting these girls saving them from monsters, there was even an incident at Tokyo International Airport.”

 

Teal’c asked the next question. “Do the local authorities not consider this an issue?”

 

Daniel translated. “Apparently not, they don’t publicly want to even acknowledge these girls are real. She says a friend of hers is a cop though, told her that if the police don’t acknowledge it they don’t have to deal with it.”

 

Mako glared. “Some cops. What kind of cowards run this place?” Daniel decided not to translate that.

 

O’Neill took over again. “Does she know where we can find them?”

 

Daniel asked. “She says that they appear when they’re most needed, that when someone is in danger they appear and fight for the person being attacked.”

 

O’Neill sipped at his coffee. “She doesn’t get a tip.” Daniel decided not to mention that tips were unusual to the Japanese. Leaving the café O’Neill checked his watch. “Okay, it’s seven on a Saturday. We’ll meet back at noon, compare notes and get something to eat. Something happens, you run into trouble, just run for the hotel. Same teams as yesterday.”

 

The four pairs split off, Korra and Teal’c walking through the slowly brightening streets. “Hey Teal’c, can I ask something?”

 

“I am an open text Korra.”

 

“Okay, but it’s a little awkward. Well, do they have couples like Asami and me where you come from?”

 

“You refer to homosexual couples?” Korra nodded. “Among the Jaffa, to have a son to carry on a warrior’s legacy is considered a great honor. Having said this, many Jaffa under several goa’uld are known for their intimacy with each other. The system lord Ares is known for the relationships of his Jaffa, as well as the system lords Athena and Artemis.”

 

“So it isn’t weird to you?”

 

“I consider your new relationship with Ms. Sato a good one.” Teal’c gave Korra a small smile. “You are well suited for each other.”

 

Korra smiled back. “Thanks. I was worried that somehow Col. O’Neill thought we were wrong for being together or something.”

 

Teal’c lost his smile and looked forward again. “That is most probably because in his nation, homosexuality is currently considered a deviance.”

 

Korra stopped. “I’m sorry what?”

 

Teal’c nodded. “In the United States, many major political and religious leaders have publicly stated that to be a homosexual is a deviance. That they are a danger to the social norms of the nation and must be considered a danger.”

 

Korra repeated herself. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

“I have learned that many states have jailed homosexuals for who they were in the past. Though I have also noted that on a personal level, very few in the United States actually hate those homosexuals they personally know.”

 

Korra rubbed her head. “So, you think O’Neill just doesn’t know how to react to Asami and I? I mean he didn’t care when we were taking down Kuvira.”

 

“O’Neill is a warrior. Personal matters are not where he typically excels.” Leading the way into the hotel lobby, Teal’c hit the elevator. “I believe you and Ms. Sato are capable fighters and valuable allies. If I do anything to make either of you feel uncomfortable or belittled, you may speak without hesitation.”

 

Korra patted Teal’c on the back. “Thanks big guy. At least you aren’t so skittish with your feelings.”

 

* * *

 

O’Neill scoped out the area, noting that the most crowded spot was a small arcade on a corner. “Could be a spot to get some intel, we’ll grab Daniel after lunch and head over to get some questions answered.” Bolin scribbled down on a notepad. “What the hell are you doing?”

 

Bolin blinked. “We’re reporters aren’t we? Shouldn’t we act like we’re reporting? Look, I even grabbed some glasses.” Boling threw on a pair of birth-control glasses and grinned. “Smooth right?”

 

“Well Clark Kent you aren’t.” Snatching the glasses off Bolin’s face, O’Neill kept walking. “So, anything weird going on with the ground?”

 

Bolin shook his head. “I’d need to take off my shoes, and I’m pretty sure that’d be kinda off if I just did that in the middle of the street around here.”

 

“You’re not wrong.” Looking around, O’Neill saw someone, a black-haired man he saw in the café. It wasn’t enough to make him really suspicious though, but tripping his radar was enough to make O’Neill note the man. Raising the camera in his hands, he snapped a few quick pictures. Making sure to include the man in at least five of them. “Okay, let’s keep moving.”

 

Mako and Daniel observed the city around them, trying to mark anything different about the world. “It’s weird, this place is almost exactly like Republic City. I mean not exactly, but the way everything is here, the way some of these street vendors are dressed, I don’t get it.”

 

“I’ve been wondering that myself,” Daniel said. “Though honestly your world seems to be more heavily likened to a major Chinese metropolitan area roughly around my 1920s.”

 

“Oh.” The pair walked on in silence for a few more seconds. “So, you have ideas on how all these dimensions are so similar right?”

 

“I’m working on a few,” Daniel said. “Basically, Sam says that there are times when a natural wormhole is possibly able to open. I’m wondering if there haven’t been cases through history of people going through the wormholes and being taken to universes that they were forced to adapt to.”

 

“That still doesn’t make sense though,” Mako said. “I mean you said that it was thousands of years since Ra left Earth with the first humans, and there’s the times you had to deal with other dimensions where you met copies of yourselves. How does that add up?”

 

“Still trying to puzzle those ones out actually.” Daniel stopped as a trio of schoolboys ran in front of the two. “Sam keeps talking about how it has to do with quantum physics involving the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle and honestly I understand about ten minutes in why Jack decides to mentally check out when she really gets into it.”

 

“You’d never say that to her face though.”

 

“Oh God no.” Smiling at the jab, Daniel looked around. And noticed one of the boys playing with a doll with a familiar hairstyle. “Hold that thought.” He quickly went to speaking in Japanese. “Hey, little boy?” The boys stopped as they ran. “Excuse me, but we’re looking for someone with that hair.”

 

The boy looked at his doll. “You’re looking for Sailor Moon? Why?” Daniel pulled out his press credentials, and the boys broke out into smiles. “Aw, really? Wow, you really want to interview Sailor Moon?”

 

Daniel nodded. “Yes, you see we were sent by our newspaper to find out more on Sailor Moon and her friends.”

 

“Those are the Sailor Scouts,” one of the boys shouted. “They’re warriors for love and justice, they fight off monsters and save people. Shingo’s actually met her!”

 

Daniel’s eyebrows nearly lifted off his face as he turned to the boy. “You did? What do you remember about meeting her?”

 

“It was awesome,” Shingo said, his eyes sparkling as he told the tale. “A monster had been disguising other monsters as pets, and when I bought one I nearly died. Then Sailor Moon came in and saved me! She’s so awesome, no one comes close to her!”

 

Daniel nodded to Mako, who raised his camera and started to take pictures. “And what do you know about the other girls, the Sailor Scouts?”

 

“They’re Sailor Moon’s friends,” one of the boys said, jumping up and down. “Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus! They’re all Sailor Scouts, and they’ve all got powers too.”

 

Mako lowered the camera for a second. “Daniel, do you think this is a real lead?”

 

“Well if nothing else we’re learning about how these girls are seen by the public.” Smiling, Daniel kept asking questions of the boys.

 

Carter and Asami strode past the businesses, watching the crowds carefully. It was slow for the early morning, but it was a weekend and it would pick up soon enough. “Well nothing here seems overtly magical or technologically advanced.”

 

Asami looked over. “So now you’re fine with calling it magic?”

 

Carter shrugged. “Metaphysics will just make every scientist after me bicker over what to ‘really call it’, so for now I’ll suffer through magic.” The streets were plastered with posters, and Carter noticed one featured prominently for what looked like a new arcade. “You know, given that those girls were in the papers I figured there’d be more of a recognition that they even exist.”

 

“I know, it’s kinda weird.” Asami looked around and was struck by how plain everything was. “I mean people know these things are real, so why isn’t anyone more affected by it? You cover up what you do after all.”

 

“Well I read about a bunch of idiots dressing up like superheroes and fighting crime back home.” Carter shrugged. “Maybe they’re considered the same thing here?”

 

Asami looked confused. “Superheroes?”

 

Carter sighed. “Right, you wouldn’t have a concept of that.”

 

A trio of girls strode towards the two; a long-haired blonde, a brunette with a ponytail, and a blue short-haired girl. Blue haired? Carter blinked. “Asami, do you see that too?”

 

“No doubt,” Asami said, picking up her camera. “Do you think she’s worth talking to?”

 

“If Fairy Tail is an indication? Yes.” Taking a breath, Carter strode over with her press credentials ready. “Excuse me, English?”

 

The blue haired girl looked surprised but answered, “Yes, I speak English.”

 

“Hi,” Carter said, holding up her fake ID. “I’m with the Colorado Gazette, I’d like to talk with you for a second?”

 

The brunette stepped forward, and Carter realized that the girl was a good half-a-head taller and clearly not afraid of confrontation. The blue-haired girl quickly calmed her friend and bowed to Carter. “Forgive her, she is just very protective.”

 

“It’s fine,” Carter said, smiling. “We’re here researching a story that’s started to make a lot of people curious in the US. Do you know about a young woman named Sailor Moon?”

 

The three girls seemed to seize up. “Oh, the heroine?” The blue haired girl nodded, the other two suddenly trying to laugh off Carter’s question despite not apparently speaking English. “Yes, she is a heroine who fights for love and justice. They say she can fight all kinds of villains and monsters.”

 

Carter looked surprised as she started to take notes while Asami took pictures. “Monsters huh? Weird, no one seems to be very concerned. Aren’t the police worried about this?”

 

“I honestly would not know,” the girl said, trying very hard to keep up a smile. “We are just high schoolers after all, we don’t know anything about the police.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Carter said, putting on a disarming smile. “You see we’ve only heard a few things about them but nothing that actually tells us anything. Seeing as girls who do things like this would rightfully be big news our bosses figured we needed to get the story before our competition.”

 

“Yes, that would make sense.” The blonde girl grabbed the blue-haired girl on the shoulder and said something very fast and very intensely in Japanese. “I am sorry, we have a place to be. Sorry for not being helpful.”

 

“It’s fine,” Carter said. “Can I just ask for a picture for our paper?” Asami smiled as she held up her camera. The three girls smiled nervously, and as soon as Asami gave a thumbs up they bowed and started to jog away. “Yeah, they’re definitely in on something.”

 

“That was so weird,” Matoko said. “Who were those two? Since when are Americans interested in the Sailor Scouts?”

 

“And why was she asking about the police?” Minako shook her head trying to think about it. “Now I’m paranoid that we’re being watched by detectives or something.”

 

“Hold on,” Ami said, pulling out her palm top. Searching through the web, Ami nodded. “There is a Colorado Gazette, it’s published in Colorado Springs. They really are reporters.”

 

“So why turn up now?” Matoko dared to glance back to see the two women talking with each other. “We’ve never had reporters asking around before.”

 

“I’ll call the others,” Minako said, pulling out her radio. “We’ll meet up at the shrine and figure out what to do.”

 

As the sun reached the zenith of it’s arc, O’Neill collapsed onto his bed. “Ah. Someone get me up when my feet aren’t killing me.” Daniel was busy reading over his notes, so was Carter. Asami rubbed at her feet, Bolin had simply stuck his feet in the shower under hot water. Mako just lounged in one of the seats, a hand over his eyes. Teal’c sat calmly in kelno’reem as Korra meditated. “No one answer me by the way.” Sighing, O’Neill got up and walked over to the map. “Okay, what’d we all get?”

 

“Well I talked a group of kids who said these Sailor Scouts are local heroes.” Daniel handed his notes to O’Neill. “It’s interesting, you wouldn’t think a group of boys would be interested in female heroes and here they are running around with dolls of them.”

 

“We found a girl with blue hair.” Everyone sat up. Even Korra came out of meditation at the statement. “Yeah, and they were pretty nervous too.”

 

“Blue hair.” Daniel grabbed his notes back from O’Neill. “Sailor Mercury, she’s apparently got some kind of ability to control water.”

 

Carter blinked. “Wait, she keeps that hair color when she’s disguised? What’s the point of that?”

 

Daniel shrugged. “To be fair we weren’t exactly disguised when we took down Set’s compound were we.”

 

“So, we’re dealing with a bunch of girls that don’t really disguise themselves and don’t understand how the press works.” O’Neill acted like he was deep in thought. “Do we _really_ need their help?”

 

“I have an idea,” Bolin said from the bathroom. “How about we get some lunch in fifteen minutes.”

 

Mako opened an eye. “Why fifteen minutes?”

 

“By then I’ll be able to walk.”

 

After Bolin rediscovered the feeling in his legs and the teams found some food, the group discussed their next moves. “So we have one girl with the same hairstyle as this Sailor Moon, and another with the same hair color as Sailor Mercury. Are we sure they aren’t just fans? I mean I had people dressing up as me when I was in the pro-bending tournament.”

 

O’Neill looked over. “Isn’t that kinda weird seeing people dress up as you?”

 

Korra shrugged. “Eh, it’s kinda flattering when they aren’t being creepy about it.” A satisfied smile creeped across her face. “I even inspired her to become a pro-bender.”

 

“Yes, truly you are the Tony Robbins of your world.” O’Neill poked at his steak. “Is this really the biggest they can serve?”

 

Mako looked out the window. “Hey, O’Neill? He’s here again.”

 

Everyone looked over to the windows without moving their heads to see a black-haired man walking by. He looked different from everyone else they had seen that day; he looked annoyed.

 

Teal’c sipped at his milkshake. “A friend of yours O’Neill?”

 

“We noticed him earlier,” O’Neill said. “Anyone else want to have a talk with him?”

 

Mamoru leaned against the side of the café, watching as the group left. The one with glasses, the blonde woman, the black-haired woman, the stocky younger man…Where were the other four?

 

Before his mind could tell him to react, he was pulled into an alley by two sets of strong arms and the world went black.

 

* * *

 

“This is troubling,” Luna said as she paced the floor of Rei’s room. “We’d honestly never considered anyone in the press asking about us. Asking why the police aren’t involved is even more troubling.”

 

Usagi groaned. “Is it really something we have to worry about? I mean they’re just reporters.”

 

“Or they could be acting as agents for the Dark Kingdom.” Artemis padded over and jumped on the table. “I mean did they know you three were sailor scouts? And if they did, how?”

 

“But I made sure to check that the Colorado Gazette was real,” Ami said. “They weren’t speaking English incorrectly either, it was their native language.”

 

“Then our enemy might be getting smarter.” Minako pondered for a minute. “If they don’t know who we are, someone does. There’s no way that two random reporters would just walk up and start asking Ami questions about the Sailor Scouts.”

 

Usagi looked over to where Rei was meditating in front of the fire. The priestess chanted quietly, asking for foresight, when she screamed and grabbed at her head. “Rei!” Usagi was the first to reach her friend, easing the priestess down onto a pillow. “What happened? Are you hurt?”

 

Rei was breathing hard, eyes wide but not focusing. “I don’t know what happened. I was trying to see who they were and I was overwhelmed with a powerful energy.”

 

“Then they’re certainly no friends then,” Luna said. “We need to go and confront them, otherwise they may cause even more trouble.”

 

The girls nodded, taking out their transformation pens.

 

* * *

 

Mamoru felt his vision shake as he slammed into the wall in the alley. Head swimming, he slid down as the four walked up to him, glaring down on their prey. The four others walked up behind them, looking around the alley for any problems. One with glasses stepped forward. “Do you speak English?” Mamoru nodded. “He’s all yours Jack.”

 

The oldest one grinned as he squatted down in front of Mamoru. “So, I don’t know how things work here, but following someone is a little rude. So why are you doing it to us?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re saying.”

 

O’Neill looked confused. “Really? Because I swore you said you understood English.”

 

“I don’t see why we’re wasting time with him,” Mako said. A blade of flame formed from his wrist. “We should take him out, make sure he can’t tell anyone about us.”

 

“No, not yet.” O’Neill took out his pistol and racked the slide. “See this? Know what it is?” Mamoru’s eyes were locked on the weapon as he nodded. “Good, we’re getting somewhere. Okay, here’s the story pal. You tell us who you are and what you know about the Sailor Scouts. Then we knock you out and go on our happy way, comprende?”

 

Mamoru was lost. The ability to control fire? Guns in the middle of the city? And what was with the big man in the back who just kept glaring? “Wait, please, who are you all?”

 

“We’re looking for answers,” O’Neill said, leveling the gun at Mamoru’s stomach. “You’re gonna give’em to us.”

 

Mocking laughter echoed through the alley. “Oh, how interesting. Is there a reason you took a random man hostage in the middle of the day?”

 

O’Neill kept his eyes locked on Mamoru as the team formed a rough circle around the two. SG-1 drew their weapons as the benders entered their stances. Asami slid on her gauntlet, electricity crackling through the air. “Friend of yours?” Mamoru shook his head. “Alright jackass, who are you?”

 

A man materialized in a swirl of flower petals, covering his mouth as he kept laughing. “I’m sorry sir, but I’m afraid I don’t simply tell all to those who are about to be destroyed.”

 

Bolin looked quizzically at the man, able to at least read the body language. “I’m gonna guess he’s a bad guy.”

 

O’Neill gave the earthbender a thumbs up. “Once again, Nuktuk cracks the mystery.”

 

“I must admit, you are impressive to notice such subtle surveillance. However, I don’t think you realize the sheer scope of what you face. Prepare to meet the force of the Dark Kingdom.” Sparks crackled through the power lines above, and slammed into the alley. As the flashes faded four figures were revealed, wreathed in wires and limbs arcing with electric power. “Behold, the Thunder Kin. With their powers they will-”

 

SG-1 started shooting, dropping the four creatures in roughly five seconds. As Zoisite tried to comprehend what happened O’Neill drew a zat and fired at Zoisite. The man flashed away, appearing atop a building above the team. “How dare you! The Thunder Kin will have your heads for this!”

 

Mako kicked at one of the clearly dead bodies. “Uh, are these things even human?”

 

Carter shook her head. “They look like artificial constructs, probably designed to act as expendable assets.”

 

Mamoru tried to move, but Teal’c’s elbow to his throat held him in place. “Unless you wish to experience having your windpipe broken, remain where you are.”

 

A young female voice started talking, and the teams looked up to the opposite side of the alley to see five girls standing above them. Four of them looked familiar. The one with the two balls of hair on her head started talking, posing and gesturing. “Daniel?”

 

“She’s saying something about how we’re a bunch of thugs and that we’re going to be punished in the name of the moon?” Daniel shrugged. “Honestly Jack, it’s kind of hard to tell when she’s that high up.”

 

The five girls jumped to the ground, the teams surprised that the five landed without breaking any bones. The girls posed again and Daniel continued to translate. “That’s better. They’re saying that we should surrender or face them in a fight.”

 

O’Neill remained unimpressed. “Carter, keep an eye on that one on the roof. Korra, you want to show them what you can do?”

 

Korra nodded, and sent the concrete under the five girls flying up into the air. The five screamed as Korra pulled the water out of the nearby taps and formed a pillar of ice underneath the concrete. Finally, she finished with a blast of fire that melted the ice and sent the concrete slamming back onto the alley. “Daniel, translate? Next time don’t threaten us. And maybe wear some disguises, I mean Jesus, can you make yourselves more obvious?”

 

The girls blinked. The blue haired one said something. Daniel answered back and turned to O’Neill. “I think this is the first time they’ve actually been recognized Jack.”

 

O’Neill pointed at the blonde girl with pigtails. “I literally ran into her the other day Daniel, she’s just wearing a stupid costume.”

 

Zoisite watched with awe. These people just made the warriors of his enemy look like fools. They took out four of his best warriors. They had powers and skills capable of destroying him. This was not his fight, not anymore. But the Sailor warriors didn’t know that they were at cross-purposes. “Enjoy my underlings, Sailor Scouts! When you’re ready, find me and face the power of the Dark Kingdom!” Laughing, Zoisite disappeared in another flurry of petals.

 

Daniel shouted at the fading shape. “Hey, what the hell are you doing? Jack, he just said we’re working with him.”

 

The brunette said something, obviously enraged. Crossing her arms, she shouted out something about Jupiter as an antenna sprouted from her tiara. A bolt of lightning shot from the sky, and as the bolt shot forward Mako jumped forward. Channeling the bolt, he sent it back skyward. The brunette stepped back, unable to believe that someone was able to challenge her. “Please, we aren’t trying to fight you,” Daniel shouted. “We wanted to find you and talk to you, to find out about you.”

 

A girl with long black hair stepped forward, and made another pose. She started to speak, only O’Neill dropped her with a zat blast. The other sailor scouts watched as their sister fell, only to fall as O’Neill dropped them as well. “I’ll steal a car, we’ll find a warehouse in the area and get some answers.”

 

Korra looked at O’Neill skeptically. “This won’t involve breaking any bones, will it? I know I don’t have a contract here but I’m not going to torture someone for a misunderstanding.”

 

O’Neill looked genuinely insulted. “Do I suddenly have ‘CIA’ tattooed on my body? Better we try to talk this out instead of just throwing lightning bolts around like Thor and Zeus are fighting with each other. The gods, not the aliens.” O’Neill stopped for a second to process what he just said, then quickly went to get a van.

 

The cats looked down on what happened with shock. “What was that,” Artemis whispered. “First they take out four monsters like they were nothing, then they knock out the girls. We have to do something, right?”

 

“We will Artemis,” Luna said. “We just need to wait for them to let their guard down. Once we free the girls, we can finally get some answers.”

 

* * *

 

Asami shook her head as she helped put the last of the girls on the floor. “Do we really need to tie them up?”

 

“Better this then let them run around when they wake up.” O’Neill wiped his forehead. “So we’ve got five teenagers with superpowers, one guy who thinks he can trail us, and a person who disappears in flower petals.”

 

Mako nodded. “Yeah, somehow I don’t remember you ever telling us to expect that.”

 

“It’s also another world where magic somehow exists while still retaining roughly analogous levels of technology.” Carter saw Korra’s confusion. “They have magic but they still have what we have.”

 

“It’s also public knowledge, at least a little bit.” Daniel paced for a moment inside the cavernous warehouse. The sun had started to set, leaving the building a slowly darkening cave more than a building on the waterfront. “If they’re all telling themselves this is just a false story they’re doing a damn good job of fooling themselves.”

 

 “Well Daniel, you get to talking to Mr. Slick over there,” O’Neill said. “I’ll take the first watch. Everyone else keep an eye out.”

 

Daniel walked over to the boxes Mamoru was propped up against, sitting across from the man. “Uh, hi.” Mamoru glared back. “Okay, yeah, guess I deserve that kind of response. Listen, it’d help us all speed things along if we could figure out just who’s who right now.”

 

“Why should I help you?”

 

Daniel looked over to Teal’c. “Well the fact that you’re kind of our prisoner would make it pretty obvious wouldn’t it? I mean the sooner you help us out the sooner we can let you go.”

 

“And how do you know I won’t just go to the police?”

 

Daniel shook his head. “Yeah, see I don’t think you will. I mean so far everything we’ve learned makes us think the police are pretty incompetent around here. That and the fact that the man disappearing in flower petals said you worked for the same queen he does makes you a little suspect.”

 

Mamoru looked away from Daniel. “And I’m supposed to believe that you won’t decide to kill me when you don’t have any more use of me?”

 

“Well we won’t if you actually help us.” Daniel tapped at his recall bracelet. “Have you ever seen anything like this? It’s magic, you know what magic is.”

 

Mamoru scoffed. “There’s no such thing as magic, everyone knows that.”

 

Daniel blinked. “I’m sorry, then what do you call what just happened in the alley?”

 

“Was I supposed to be impressed? None of you are anything special.”

 

Daniel blinked, got up and walked over to Carter. “Sam, Clarke’s third law is that any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable to magic right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well would the people using that sufficiently advanced technology not consider it magic?”

 

Carter thought for a moment as she checked her pistol. “Well it really depends on the culture that’s made the technology. If they know that magic is just technology then they wouldn’t be overly impressed with what we would have.” Carter looked over to Mamoru. “What are you thinking?”

 

“Well I think we’ve just ran into a culture that is on the border of that sufficiently advanced level.”

 

Carter shook her head and called out. “Asami? When you first met us, if we hadn’t explained who we were would you think we used magic?”

 

Asami shook her head. “Of course not, it was obvious that you were using weapons.”

 

“But you would’ve had people thinking that we were even though they lived in the same city you did.” Asami nodded. “He just told me that magic isn’t real. What if we found a world where there’s a culture that’s just on the cusp of crossing that line from technology to magic?”

 

Carter shook her head again. “Daniel, there’s no line in the sand for when scientific development might become magical. If anything, it would have to go in the opposite direction; the more you study something people call magic the less it remains magical.”

 

“Well he knows something,” Daniel said. “He mentioned a kingdom, maybe this dimension has a secret society of users of advanced technologies.”

 

Asami looked less than impressed. “Okay, now you’re just grasping for ideas.”

 

Daniel sighed, looking over to the unconscious girls. “Well they might have better ideas. Shouldn’t they have woken up by now?”

 

“Yeah I was just thinking that.” Checking her pistol Carter got up and moved for the five, Daniel and Asami flanking her. “Hey, any of you awake?” Kneeling down, Carter shook the girl with blue hair. “Hey, you up?”

 

The girl blinked, then jumped off the ground seeing Carter and the others. She rambled in Japanese for a few seconds before remembering who she was facing. “What do you want? I am warning you, the Sailor Scouts don’t back down from a fight.”

 

“Easy, easy now,” Carter said, putting her pistol away and holding up her hands. “We’re not here to start a fight with you. We were looking for you to talk to you.”

 

“Talk with us?” The girl looked at her unconscious friends. “You call this talking with us?”

 

“Well this is actually one of the smoother negotiations we’ve had lately,” Daniel said.

 

“We came here to learn about you,” Carter said, blowing past Daniel’s comment. “You have powers, abilities that we’ve seen elsewhere. At the same time you have technologies in this world that we have as well. We wanted to ask about how this is possible, who you are and what you do.”

 

The girl looked up at Carter, trying to decide if it was her life to talk or not talk. “Why did you take us prisoner then? And why did Zoisite tell us you worked with him?”

 

Carter shook her head. “Did you not notice the bodies next to where we were? He sent those things after us. Well tried to send those things after us.”

 

The girl shook her head. “You mean he tried to make it seem like you were our enemy? Why did you not tell us otherwise?”

 

“Well there’s the language barrier for a start,” Daniel said. “Plus it didn’t help that your friend tried to zap us when she heard what he said.”

 

“She was just trying to protect all of us.” The girl looked up at Carter with the eyes of an innocent. “Please, can we talk now?”

 

Carter nodded. “Yeah, of course we can. I’m Sam, Sam Carter.”

 

“I am Sailor Mercury, agent of love and intelligence.”

 

The three dimensional travelers looked at each other, and Asami coughed. “Okay, but what’s your name?”

 

The girl blinked. “My name? Well, my name is Ami.”

 

“Ami.” Carter smiled. “Nice to meet you. Tell you what, how about we take those ropes off and just talk for a little while.”

 

Ami smiled. “Thank you, thank you so much.” Carter quickly untied the ropes holding Ami down, and the girl rubbed her wrists to get some feeling back. “So, does this mean you are not Americans?”

 

“We are,” Carter said, pointing to herself and Daniel. “Asami here is from a nation called the United Republic.”

 

“I have never heard of that nation,” Ami said, standing up. “Where is it?”

 

Asami grinned. “Would you believe another dimension?”

 

Before Ami could answer, she froze. “Mamoru? Why is he here?” The man just glared over at Carter and Daniel, saying nothing. “That’s right, you had him captured when we found you. Why?”

 

“He was trying to follow us,” Daniel said. “We figured it would be a good idea to capture him before he could cause any trouble. You know him?”

 

“He’s a friend of ours,” Ami said quietly. “He lives in the area, he’s a university student.”

 

“Did you know he was following us?”

 

“Why?” Ami shook her head. “There’s no reason for him to follow you, he’s not a part of any of this.”

 

“Well the facts say otherwise,” Asami said. “Listen, we need answers, otherwise none of us will get anywhere here. Look, just tell us who you are.”

 

Ami sighed. “That means I have to tell you about something thousands of years in the past that most people wouldn’t believe is real.”

 

Daniel didn’t move. “Try us.”

 

* * *

 

Zoisite paced his quarters, biting his thumb as he thought. “I can’t believe it. They just killed the Thunder Kin like that? It isn’t possible, the Thunder Kin should have been able to destroy them. They were killed by normal humans at that, with their stupid guns. Since when are human trash able to stand against me?”

 

“Perhaps you need to think of them as an enemy after all.” Turning, Zoisite saw Kunzite striding in. “You only saw them as energy. Your next meeting needs to see them as a threat, one that needs to be eliminated if needs be.”

 

Zoisite turned away in shame. “It’s just not fair. Humans aren’t supposed to be able to fight us. They should be cowering in fear, they should know their rightful place.”

 

“You will show them that,” Kunzite said, draping an arm over the younger general. “I will lend you one of my finest warriors. Then you can show Queen Beryl exactly what you’re capable of.”

 

Zoisite smiled, pushing back into Kunzite’s body. “Thank you, I knew you would believe in my abilities.”

 

* * *

 

“And finally a climactic war erupted leaving the kingdom in shattered pieces and the people waiting to be reincarnated.” Daniel nodded. “Did NASA ever tell us about finding any artifacts on the moon in our universe?”

 

“I’ll ask Gen. Hammond to check.” Carter smiled as she turned to Ami. “Anything else?”

 

Ami gawked. “You’re all taking this remarkably well.”

 

“Well we kind of take down evil empires and discover new truths as part of our job.” Carter smiled a little. “Finding out there’s a universe where a hyper-advanced kingdom ruled from the moon actually seems kind of quaint to us when you boil it down.”

 

Ami laughed nervously. “Oh, well that must be a nice break for you.”

 

The other girls started to stir, and Ami rushed over. “Girls, thank goodness you’re alright. Here, I’ll untie you all.”

 

“Ugh, I feel like I got hit by a bus.” Makoto stretched out her arms. Carter noticed that the blonde was suddenly speaking English. “Where are we?”

 

“We’re on the docks,” Ami said. “It turns out we were wrong about these people, they’re friends willing to help us.”

 

Daniel translated the phrase. “Woah, I didn’t say that,” Carter said, quickly butting in. “I just said we wanted to open a dialogue, learn about each other and _then_ see about helping each other.”

 

Usagi gasped. “Why are they holding Mamoru here? What’s really going on?”

 

Daniel took over. “He was following two of our friends, we didn’t know if he was a friend of an enemy so we had to take steps to make sure.”

 

“Of course he’s not an enemy,” Usagi whispered. “He’s just a jerk from our neighborhood. He’s not a part of any of this.”

 

“Yeah, well he didn’t exactly act like how someone would if they were being held down by a guy like Teal’c.” Daniel backed off from the barbs and took a breath. “Look, who’s in charge?”

 

“Well I guess I am,” Usagi said, suddenly sounding proud of herself. “I mean I am the one who brought everyone together to become sailor scouts.”

 

“Excuse me?” Rei grabbed Usagi by the shoulder. “Who said you’re the leader? I’m the one always trying to keep you from doing stupid things like a baby.”

 

The two were suddenly deep into an argument of name calling and bickering. Daniel leaned over to Ami. “Is this common?”

 

Ami nodded. “More than we like to admit.”

 

“You’re okay!” Five weapons were suddenly trained at a window above the warehouse floor, as Daniel realized they were trained on two suddenly-terrified cats.

 

Korra paused. “I’m gonna sound crazy for a second. Those cats just said that, didn’t they.”

 

Carter nodded, looking like she’d officially decided to accept that this was her life now. “Yeah, they did.”

 

The two cats paused, the black one slowly moving across a pipe under the window. “You aren’t surprised?”

 

“It would take a lot for us to be surprised at this point.” Bolin said. “Also, apparently you can speak the same language we all can.”

 

“Luna!” Usagi jumped up and ran to the window. The black cat jumped into the girl’s arms, and both held each other close. “Thank goodness, now we can finally start making some sense here.”

 

“I hope so.” Luna stopped rubbing up against Usagi and turned to Carter. “Are you the one in charge here?”

 

Carter nodded. “Yeah, Col. O’Neill’s scoping out the area around the warehouse.”

 

Luna nodded, jumping down from Usagi’s arms. “Very well then. I am Luna, and that is Artemis. We are servants of the Silver Millennium, a distant kingdom from the past. These girls are the reincarnated souls of the defenders of that kingdom. I know this must be a lot of take in, but we have little time to talk.”

 

Bolin shrugged. “Reincarnation, long lost golden ages, bad guys need stopping. That about all you need bro?” Mako nodded.

 

Luna looked to the scouts. Ami laughed nervously. “Yes, well, they seem to claim that they come from another dimension.”

 

Luna’s eyes widened. “Incredible. I thought only the Millennium had access to that kind of technology.”

 

“Well it really isn’t our technology technically,” Carter said. “We found it, actually your Silver Millennium may be a rough analogue to a race of beings we know as the Ancients.”

 

Mocking laughter started to echo through the warehouse, everyone inside trying to find a source. “Well this is just the most adorable thing, the Sailor Scouts making more new friends to try and save themselves. It must hurt to realize that neither group has nothing to offer the other.” Zoisite appeared, standing atop a catwalk in the middle of the warehouse. “Prepare to face the truth, that none of you can stand against the power of the Dark Kingdom.”

 

Carter leaned over to Ami. “Has he ever used deadly force before?” Ami nodded emphatically. Carter and Teal’c drew their weapons and started firing. Bullets riddled Zoisite’s chest, and the general wobbled like a drunk without a friend to lean on. Trying to croak out his last words he fell back off the catwalk, slamming into the warehouse floor with an audible crunch.

 

Everyone cringed, but the Scouts were left aghast. The girls just stared at the body, leaking dark liquid on the gray concrete. Ami finally spoke. “You…you killed him.”

 

Korra raised an eyebrow. “Is it just me, or are there a lot of universes where killing is somehow a shock to the people there?”

 

Daniel nodded. “Yeah, I’m starting to notice that.”

 

“Well at least he isn’t a threat to you anymore.” Sliding her pistol back into the holster, Carter looked over to Mamoru. The man just stared at the body, not in shock but with intensity. “You don’t seem surprised.”

 

“I’m not,” he said. “You’re American right? What other way do you solve your problems except just shooting them down.”

 

“We can discuss combat philosophy at another date.” Teal’c picked the man up. “What are we to do with him Maj. Carter?”

 

Carter turned to the girls. “This might be a leap, but I don’t suppose you have technologies capable of affecting human memory?”

 

Luna shook her head. “We can only awaken memories, not bury them.”

 

“Awaken?” Mamoru’s face suddenly became animated. “Please, please you need to help me then.”

 

Bolin sneered. “Oh, sure, now he wants to talk.”

 

“You don’t understand, I’ve had memories in my head for years. Ever since my parents died I’ve had half-formed memories of another life inside my head. Like a half-remembered song that I need to know so it will stop haunting me.”

 

Carter looked to Luna. “What do you think?”

 

Luna paced over to the still-bound man. “It’s possible. If there are memories he remembers, and he is a reincarnation of the kingdom, it may be the only way to help him recover his memories.” Sitting on the floor, Luna and Mamoru stared into each other’s eyes as a small beam came from Luna’s forehead.

 

As Korra and Bolin took care of the body, Carter watched as Darien’s eyes went wide. “I remember…I remember now. I’m the prince, Prince Endymion from Earth.” Shaking his head, Mamoru shot up and ran over to Sailor Moon. “I remember now, I remember everything! It’s you, you’re the one we’ve all been seeking!”

 

Usagi started to shake. “What do you mean I’m the one? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Carter nodded. “Yeah, a translation for the dimensional travelers please?”

 

“When my memories first came back, I could only remember that the Moon Princess needed to be found.” He took Usagi’s hands and beamed. “You’re the princess of the kingdom, you’re the one who can stop Beryl and bring back balance.”

 

Rei shook her head. “No way, there’s just no way! That ditzy dope is the person that’s supposed to be the princess of the Moon Kingdom?”

 

“We have no way of knowing for sure,” Artemis said. “We have no idea which souls were reincarnated into which bodies, it’s entirely possible any one of them could be the princess.”

 

Daniel held up a hand. “Excuse me, wouldn’t the most likely candidate _be_ the one called ‘Sailor Moon’?”

 

Luna nodded. “Yes, of course, but-”

 

Daniel motioned to Usagi’s face. “Does her face match with the woman you saw in your dreams?” Mamoru nodded emphatically. “Well that pretty much sets a pretty good amount of clues doesn’t it?”

 

The Sailor Scouts all looked at each other. Makoto sheepishly nodded. “Yeah, when you put it like that I guess everything makes sense.”

 

Mako leaned over to Asami. “They aren’t very bright are they?”

 

Asami shook her head. “No, I think it’s something else. Girls, how old are you?”

 

The girls all looked at each other and Ami spoke up. “We’re all fourteen, why?”

 

SG-1 and Korra’s friends all stared at the girls. Korra and Asami looked at each other. “You look just like us though.” The girls didn’t say anything. “We’re twenty-one and twenty-two!”

 

“I assure you that despite their physical ages these girls are many thousands of years old. The very essence of who they are is secured in their bodies.” Luna looked back at the girls. “They are far stronger than I think you give them credit for.”

 

O’Neill came back in through the doors. “Okay, area looks clear, I say we…” O’Neill took in the scene. “I think I missed something, where’d the cats come from?”

 

* * *

 

SG-1 stood back in the alley they came from, shaking hands with the girls and their cats. Carter patted Ami on the shoulder. “We’ll be in touch again, your technologies might actually be a key we need to understand how technology makes the transition from physical equipment to being able to manipulate physical matter with thought alone.”

 

“We can’t thank you enough,” Ami said. “You took down one of the generals the first time you meet them, that’s something we’ve never been able to do.”

 

Carter nodded. “We have some friends who are working on the same ideas, they’ll probably be in contact in a few weeks.”

 

“So we have three teams of magic experts, three super-science military teams, a bunch of high-school girls who are working with portals and another group that are so advanced they make it look like things are magic.” Bolin nodded as though he was thoughtfully processing everything. “Do you think we’ll meet a bunch of talking platypus bears next?”

 

O’Neill groaned. “You’re weird, you know that?”

 

As team members started to vanish, Usagi and Mamoru looked to each other. “So, I guess I’m the Moon Princess.” Usagi smiled, twirling her hair idly. “And do you remember anything else about your past?”

 

Mamoru started to blush. “Well, uh, I think I remember something about us actually.”

 

“Okay, we’re set to go.” O’Neill motioned to Carter. “We all set to come back?”

 

“They’re willing to help for our taking out that Zoisite guy.” Looking back, the pair watched as Mamoru and Usagi began to talk about what Mamoru remembered from his past life. “Can’t deny it sir, this might be even more interesting than what we first when through the gate to Abydos.”

 

O’Neill nodded as she tapped on his recall bracelet. “Hopefully with less talking animals.”


End file.
